


child’s play

by orphan_account



Series: ellinn’s drabbles [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Parent AU, ellinn’s discord requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: parent au or child au (discord requests again)
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Series: ellinn’s drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	child’s play

**Author's Note:**

> I got Wattpad and made a book for the drabbles if you prefer wattpad for some weird reason (lol I just prefer Ao3 I don’t judge)

“I can’t believe you lost him.” Tyler huffed, dragging his fiancé by the hand into the sea of messing children.

“How’d ya know I lost him? Maybe you’re the one that lost him!” Daithi whined.

“I turned my back for five seconds to chat to another parent, and Evan was gone.” Tyler argued. “Besides, he shouldn’t be that hard to find, since he’s always such a nuisance.”

“But all these kids look like nuisances! How are we gonna find OUR nuisance?!” Daithi whined.

“Well, maybe he went to play with Brian and Brock’s kid. What was his name again?” Tyler suggested.

“Scotty.” A slightly muffled voice answered. Looking up, there was a small brunette kid around six years old sitting in a red tube, peering out the little porthole window in the side.

“Oh hey, bud.” Daithi smiled. “Ye haven’t seen Evan anywhere have ye?”

“Mhm.” Scotty nodded. “I saws him hangin’ out with the weird kid from our class.”

“How is there already a weird kid in a class of six-year-olds?!” Tyler asked.

“He talks to squiwwels.” Scotty answered very matter-of-factly. “And he laughs funny.”

“Okay, well could you tell Evan we have to go soon and he better get his a- BUTT out here pronto.” Tyler told him.

“I dunno what pronto means, but okee dokee.” Scotty shrugged, shuffling away down the pipe.

“It’s a shame adults aren’t aloud in the play area.” Daithi sighed.

“No. No it isn’t.” Tyler replied.

* * *

Evan was indeed hanging out with ‘that weird kid’. Except, that weird kid had a name: Jonathan, but Evan thought that was too long, so he called him Jon.

“It’s kinda strange, y’know?” Evan said, picking up a spongey cut out of a lion and throwing it down the tube.

“What is?” Jonathan’s voice asked from down the other end of the tube. The lion bounced back to Evan.

“Well,” Evan threw the lion again. “Everyone else at school made cards for Mother’s Day.”

“I didn’t.” Jon corrected him, tossing the lion.

“Yeah, Scotty didn’t either. But...” Evan pondered his words for a second. “Do you ever think, that maybe the other kids don’t like you because of that?” The lion bounced.

Jon chuckled. “Oh no, I know the other kids don’t like me. That’s why I’ve decided I don’t care what they think, even your friend Scotty.”

“Wow.” Evan sighed in awe. “Wish I could be like you. Sometimes when Dada and Dad come pick me up together, I think that maybe they look at us funny.”

“Oh yeah, all the time. Papa says to ignore them, and Ryan said that too.” Jon nodded wistfully.

“Is Ryan his new boyfriend?” Evan asked.

“Yeah, he’s nice.” Jon smiled in approval. “And he makes Papa happy, so he gets a gold star in my book.”

“Do I get a gold star?”

“Absolutely! You get three, at least.”

“Cool.”

Then a soft padding was heard down the tube.

“We’ve got company.” Jon said, almost uncertainly.

“What does that mean?” Evan asked.

“I don’t know, but I heard the guy on TV say it.” Jon shrugged.

“Evan? Is that you?” Scotty’s voice called.

“Yeah.” Evan answered. “It’s okay, Jon. It’s only Scotty.”

“Hmm.” Jonathan hummed sceptically. “He’s mean to me; I don’t like him.”

“Scotty!” Evan scolded his friend as he came into view, crawling through the tube.

“What? He talks to squiwwels. Marcel told me that squiwwels work for the gopher mint.”

“Whassa gopher mint?” Evan raised his eyebrows.

“Dunno, but a gopher stole Daddy’s lunch once, so I don’t trust ‘em.” Scott shook his head solemnly.

“Maybe Marcel’s the weird one.” Jon protested. “Maybe he’s just jealous.”

“Maybe, but he’s not the one who laughs like a cwiminal.” Scotty countered.

“So what?” Jon huffed. “Bet you can’t even spell ‘laugh’.”

“Can too!” Scotty exclaimed. “L-A-F-F-E.”

“Oh, he’s good.” Jon mumbled quietly.

“Guys! Stop fighting!” Evan whined. “Imagine what our dads would say!”

“Oh no, Daddy told me never to fight with your friends!” Scotty nearly teared up. “He- He said I should always be the gooder person.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Evan soothed him, patting his hair. “I’m sure Uncle Brock would understand that sometimes you get upset.”

Scotty sniffed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Dad’s gonna be mad that I didn’t start a punchy-fight, though.”

“I woulda beated you anyhow.” Jon smirked pridefully.

“Uh huh.” Scotty giggled. “Oh! That’s right!” He turned to Evan. “Your pops told me to tell you to get your butt out right now.”

“Wow! You said a bad word!” Jon gasped in awe.

“Scotty says bad words all the time.” Evan sighed. “I should probably go, since I don’t really wanna have no video-games for a month.” And so, the three shimmied out of the tube, to the arms of their awaiting parents.

“My goodness, Ev. Ye scared us.” Daithi mumbled, giving Evan a little hug.

“Yeah, no more running off, okay?” Tyler declared sternly, but still smiling.

“‘Kay!” Evan giggled, hugging back.

“Papa! I made two new friends!” Jon exclaimed, bounding over to where Luke stood waiting for him.

“Oh yeah?” Luke beamed at his son. “Who would they be?”

“One’s named Evan, and the others called Scotty. Scotty was kinda mean at first, but I guess he’s okay.” Jon shrugged.

“Well, maybe we can arrange a little play date for you guys at some point, hm?” Luke suggested, picking Jon up and carrying him to the play-centre’s exit.

“Yeah!” Jon cheered. “We’re gonna be best friends!”

“Dad! Daddy! I nearly punched a kid today!” Scotty grinned proudly.

“You did what?!” Brock exclaimed. 

“Yay- I mean, why’d you nearly punch him?” Brian very quickly corrected himself after glaring at his husband’s expression.

“He was being weird.” Scotty’s explained. 

“You can’t do that, sweetie.” Brock said more gently. He placed a hand on his kid’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t hurt other people.”

“I didn’t.” Scotty countered. “And anyway, he said Marcel was weird.”

“He IS weird.” Brian huffed. Brock gave him a warning glare. “Hey, he tried to bite me that one time.”

“They’re six, Brian.” Brock sighed.

“Okay, Brocky, but by the time I was six I knew not to bite people.” Brian defended himself.

“That’s ‘cause you grew up in Ireland. I knows because Uncle Daithi says I shouldn’t bite people neither.” Scotty piped up.

“I- I don’t wanna know why he had to tell you that.” Brown decided, taking his son’s and his husband’s hands. “But I think we should all go home and watch Spongebob or something.”

“Yes! Dad, can we?” Scotty gave his dad the best puppy dog eyes he had, which was very effective from a six year old.

“Aww. Yeah, alright.” Brian smiled fondly.

It wasn’t much, but it was home.


End file.
